Navidades en el aire
by LadyCris
Summary: Debido a su siguiente misión, el equipo de SHIELD se ve obligado a pasar el día de Navidad en el Bus. Aunque, al fin de al cabo, es como pasar las Navidades en familia. / Philinda, SkyeWard y mucho FitzSimmons. R&R please.


¡Hola a todos y Feliz Navidad! Pues eso, ¿qué son unas Navidades sin fanfics navideños? Por eso os traigo aquí uno cargado de Philinda, SkeyWard y mucho FitzSimmons.

Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction y yo se lo dedico a la gente del grupo de WhatsApp de Agents of SHIELD que se vuelven locos conmigo con todo lo que tiene que ver con esta súper serie.

Como siempre, nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel Y ABC.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>- "Navidades en el aire", la película – propuso Skye de manera teatral. Era la que mejor se había tomado la noticia de que pasarían el día de Navidad sobrevolando medio mundo para llegar a su próxima misión. Al fin de al cabo, ellos eran lo más parecido a una familia que tenía – Venga chicos, no puede ser tan malo, lo pasaremos bien.<p>

- Mirad el lado positivo, no llamarán a la puerta para cantarnos villancicos – mustió Ward.

- Tú siempre tan agradable Ward – comentó Skye con ironía dándole un amistoso golpe a su SO.

- Sí, será divertido – afirmó Simmons con una sonrisa. La hacker le había contagiado la emoción por pasar la Navidad juntos - ¿Pero habría que crear un poco de ambiente navideño no?

- Yo puedo encargarme de las luces – se ofreció Fitz – Tengo un par de ideas.

- Perfecto – dijo Skye, que no cabía en sí de la ilusión por celebrar unas verdaderas Navidades – Simmons y yo iremos a comprar algo de comer y un pequeño arbolito.

- Despegamos en menos de una hora – informó May temerosa de que las jóvenes agentes se retrasasen un poco, poniendo patas arriba sus horarios de vuelos.

- No tardaremos nada – prometió Simmons - ¿Podemos Coulson?

- ¿Podemos? – repitió Skye poniendo la cara más adorable que fue capaz mientras esperaba la respuesta.

- Daos prisa – dijo serio, aunque en el fondo le encantaba ver a las chicas tan emocionadas por celebrar la Navidad en el Bus.

Media hora más tarde Skye y Simmons estaban de vuelta, cargadas de bolsas con comida y adornos.

- Despegamos – la voz de May sonó por todo el avión – Tengan buen vuelo y Feliz Navidad.

A pesar de que Coulson no estaba con ella en la cabina, habría podido jurar que la agente había dicho eso con una sonrisa.

Cuando el avión estuvo estable, se pusieron manos a la obra. Se pasaron horas decorando el Bus, convirtiendo la sala principal del avión en un verdadero salón navideño. Pusieron el no-tan-pequeño árbol en una esquina, decorado con bolitas de colores. Fitz había colgado del techo pequeñas lucecitas verdes, blancas y rojas que parpadeaban de manera sincronizada por toda la sala. Skye se había descargado canciones navideñas en el portátil, que no dudó en poner a todo volumen, asegurándose de que la música llegaba a cada rincón del avión. Hasta se respiraba el olor al guiso que Simmons, con algo de ayuda por parte de Ward estaba preparando en la cocina. La atmósfera no podía ser más navideña.

- Venid todos aquí por favor – les llamó Skye – Simmons y yo os hemos comprado algo – dijo con aire misterioso - ¡Tachán! – exclamó sacando de una bolsa seis gorritos de Papá Noel.

- ¿Estás de coña? – preguntó Ward muy serio.

- Me temo que no bromean – suspiró Fitz con una sonrisa mientras dejaba de buena gana que Simmons le pusiese el gorro.

- Guapísimo – admitió Simmons riendo mientras miraba a su compañero. Se acercó al especialista y le plantó el gorro sin posibilidad de negarse – Venga Ward, no seas soso y anima esa cara, que es Navidad.

- ¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi avión? – preguntó May asomándose desde la cabina. Su rostro no reflejaba expresión alguna pero su tono no expresaba enfado, más bien sorpresa.

- Lo hemos decorado ¿a qué está bonito? – Skye, orgullosa de su trabajo se acercó a la piloto y le puso el gorro.

- ¿Pero qué…? – la mujer no salía de su asombro. Miró a Coulson en busca de ayuda.

- Lo siento May – repuso éste encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose su gorro – Parece que en cuanto a Navidad, mandan ellas.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, se sentaron todos a comer. Las chicas no se habían quedado cortas y habían comprado comida para veinte personas, más que para seis. Después de comer todo lo que les permitía el estómago, brindaron con champán.

- Por la Navidad y por mis agentes – dijo Coulson alzando la copa. Todos le imitaron de buena gana.

Y bebieron, bastante más de lo que solían hacer, y más aún cuando les esperaba una misión al día siguiente, pero era Navidad. Charlaron de temas sin importancia, contaron chistes y discutieron sobre tonterías. Pero sobretodo rieron. Rieron olvidando que el Gobierno les quería fuera del mapa, que oficialmente no existían, que Hydra andaba detrás de ellos o que podían morir al día siguiente. Por unas horas se olvidaron de todo aquello.

Al final los gritos de emoción se acabaron convirtiendo en susurros y la pequeña fiesta que tenían montada se fue apagando poco a poco, según les invadía el agotamiento.

- Me parece que la voy a llevar a su cuarto – susurró Ward mirando a la joven hacker que dormía en el sofá desde hacía un rato, vencida por el cansancio.

La alzó sin dificultad entre sus brazos y se despidió del resto con un gesto de cabeza. Cuando llegó a su habitación la dejó con cuidado en la cama y la arropó con la manta. Lo cierto es que dormida parecía un angelito. Se quedó mirándola un buen rato, quizá demasiado, y esbozó una sonrisa. No sabía por qué pero presentía que entre ellos pasarían muchas cosas.

- Buenas noches, Skye – murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Buenas noches, Ward – contestó la joven con un bostezo.

Ward se quedó paralizado pensando en que se habría dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que había estado observándola. Bueno, con suerte, estaría tan borracha como él y no recordaría demasiado a la mañana siguiente.

En el salón las ganas de irse a dormir aumentaban cada minuto.

- Bueno, me parece que yo también me voy – se despidió Simmons con una sonrisa.

- Sí, yo igual – se excusó Fitz aprovechando que su amiga también se levantaba. No le apetecía demasiado quedarse a solas con Coulson y May.

Cuando FitzSimmmons se hubieron marchado se hizo silencio entre los dos experimentados agentes. No era un silencio incómodo, ni mucho menos, si no uno lleno de recuerdos compartidos y años de camaradería.

- Por nuestros niños – dijo Coulson levantando la copa una última vez - ¿Los hemos criado bien verdad? – preguntó, orgulloso de sus jóvenes agentes.

May asintió sonriendo y brindó con su copa, prácticamente intacta, antes de levantarse y darle un cariñoso beso en la frente.

- Tengo que ir a la cabina, Coulson. Buenas noches y Feliz Navidad – se despidió.

Él se quedó aturdido por el dulce gesto de su compañera y se llevó la mano donde la piloto acababa de poner sus labios. Suspiró y le dio un último sorbo a la copa antes de irse a dormir con una sonrisa.

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó una voz que Fitz reconoció al instante acompañada de unos suaves golpes a su puerta.

- Sí Jemma, pasa – contestó – Ya pensaba que no venías.

- ¿Y romper nuestra tradición? Ni de broma – dijo sonriendo – Traigo de todo – dijo depositando encima de la cama todo lo que traía entre los brazos – Bebida, chocolate, patatas, chuches… y ¿qué te apetece ver este año?

- Mmm ¿qué tenemos? – preguntó casi seguro de la respuesta.

- Pues yo traigo Juego de Tronos, El Señor de los Anillos y Doctor Who. Y por lo que veo – dijo revisando las estanterías - Tú aquí tienes Star Wars, Harry Potter y Sherlock.

- El año pasado vimos Doctor Who – dijo recordando el mismo día un año atrás - ¿Qué te parecen las ocho de Harry Potter?

- Una elección perfecta – admitió ella. Había visto esas películas tantas veces como Fitz y se había leído los libros mil veces pero disfrutaba como una niña cuando las veía y más aún con su compañía.

- Por cierto Jemma… - dijo un poco nervioso. Quizá aquello era una estupidez y no debería hacerlo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta era demasiado tarde – Tengo algo para ti. Un regalo de Navidad.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – exclamó sorprendida y enfadada al mismo tiempo – No Fitz, teníamos un acuerdo.

Claro que tenían un acuerdo. Desde hacía años, no se regalaban nada por Navidad. Se habían prometido que como mejores amigos, no tendrían que agobiarse por comprarle nada al otro, ellos estaban por encima de eso. En su lugar, decidieron que en vez de hacerse regalos, prometerían pasar la noche de Navidad juntos, haciendo maratones de películas o series frikis que les gustasen hasta quedarse dormidos apoyados en el otro, vencidos por el agotamiento.

- Lo sé, lo sé – se defendió Fitz – No tenía pensado dártelo por Navidad, simplemente quería dártelo. Pero bueno, como ha coincidido que estábamos en el Bus… Solo ábrelo por favor – le pidió. Sabía que ella era tan cabezota que era capaz de negarse a abrir el regalo sólo por haber incumplido la promesa.

Sacó una pequeña cajita de color morado y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que se sentara en la cama. Ella aceptó a regañadientes pero al ver la cara de expectación de Fitz no pudo menos que dedicarle una tierna sonrisa. Tomó la caja entre sus manos y la abrió con cuidado. En su interior había un colgante con forma de corazón y un pequeño brillante en el centro. Al ser bioquímica con apenas un vistazo supo que el colgante era de plata y el brillante era un pequeño diamante de verdad.

- Es… es precioso, Fitz – la voz le temblaba un poco de la emoción. Su amigo sabía perfectamente que ella solía llevar un colgante parecido a aquél, aunque de mucho menos valor, y que perdió el día que saltó del avión estando infectada por el virus. No era un simple regalo, para ella era mucho más.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó Fitz mirando alternativamente a ella y al colgante.

- Por supuesto – respondió ella sin dudarlo ofreciéndole el colgante.

Fitz deslizó sus manos por detrás del fino cuello de su compañera y abrochó el colgante. Un mechón de su pelo le rozó la mejilla y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Respiró hondo para relajarse, llenando los pulmones con su aroma, una mezcla de vainilla, fresas y champán. Agitó ligeramente la cabeza y se separó de ella, como quién vuelve al mundo real después de una breve hipnosis.

- Muchas gracias, Fitz. Me encanta, de verdad – agradeció con sinceridad.

- Espera, hay más. Mira – dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas y llevando su dedo índice hasta la parte posterior del colgante – Si aprietas suavemente aquí…

Como por arte de magia del pequeño diamante salió un haz de luz y a apenas unos centímetros de sus ojos apareció un pequeño holograma. Era una imagen de la familia Simmons, una foto familiar tomada hacía unos años con sus padres y hermanos. Al cabo de unos segundos la imagen cambió, dejando ver ahora una foto del equipo, los seis agentes, poco después de que comenzaran a trabajar juntos. Pasados unos segundos más apareció una última imagen, eran ellos dos, con apenas 19 años en su segundo año de Academia, estaban en el laboratorio, con sus batas y sonreían abrazados. Simmons soltó el dedo del colgante y la imagen desapareció.

- Solo reacciona con tu huella dactilar – explicó él – Bueno, y con la mía – confesó un poco avergonzado, como si estuviera invadiendo su intimidad – Tenía que configurarlo así para ver como quedaba antes de dártelo – se justificó.

- Eso solo lo hace más especial – aclaró ella - Esto… esto es demasiado Fitz – dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos – Es increíble.

- Me alegro de que te guste – dijo orgulloso de su trabajo. Colgando de su cuello lucía aún más bonito de lo que había pensado.

- ¿Que me guste? ¡Es el mejor regalo del mundo! – exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos y abrazándolo con cariño – Eres el mejor, Leopold Fitz.

Él se ruborizó ligeramente al oír su nombre de sus labios y la devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. Cuando aflojaron el abrazo se quedaron mirándose, viéndose reflejados en los ojos del otro. Simmons quería apartar la vista pero algo en su interior se lo impedía. Era como si los ojos azul cielo de Fitz fuesen lo único que merecía la pena mirar en aquel momento. Estaban tan cerca que oía su agitada respiración y sentía el calor que emitían sus rosadas mejillas debido al alcohol. Él por su parte volvía a estar hipnotizado por su belleza, por su aroma, por toda ella.

Para sorpresa de Fitz, Simmons comenzó a acercar sus labios a los suyos y él esperó paralizado, mientras su corazón luchaba por salirse del pecho. Cuando por fin se unieron, sintió que sus labios estaban húmedos y sabían más ácidos de lo que se hubiera imaginado pero a su vez eran cálidos, como la chimenea en Navidad, como estar en casa.

- Fitz yo… - dijo ella cuando se separaron – Lo siento, no quería… - se disculpó un poco avergonzada. Ella no hacía eso, ella siempre pensaba antes de hacer las cosas, su cerebro siempre actuaba antes que su corazón.

- Lo tomaré como mi regalo de Navidad – dijo tranquilizándola con una sonrisa. Para él aquel beso significaba todo pero sabía que su amiga no sentía lo mismo por él, y que ese beso solo había sido producto del alcohol y de la emoción del momento – No te preocupes, olvídalo.

- ¿Y si no quiero olvidarlo? – preguntó ella, un poco insegura de lo que se disponía a hacer pero dejando que su corazón llevase las riendas de la situación por una vez – Además, para ser un regalo de Navidad yo creo que se ha quedado corto – protestó – Un regalo de Navidad tendría que ser algo así.

Se acercó a él despacio y volvió a besarle, pero esta vez no tímidamente, si no con pasión. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y él hizo lo mismo con su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Se fundieron en un largo beso hasta que casi se quedaron sin aire.

- Ahora sí, Feliz Navidad – dijo ella con una inocente sonrisa.

- Jemma Simmons, ese sí que ha sido el mejor regalo del mundo – confesó él antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

><p>¡Esto es todo! Espero que os haya gustado. Todas las reviews con vuestras opiniones son bienvenidas. Pues nada, ¡Feliz Navidad y que paséis buenas fiestas!<p> 


End file.
